No One Messes with Red
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Inside the Long Branch, Kitty is faced with a stranger that does not like the drinks Sam serves.


"Whiskey, barkeep," the gruff looking, sand dusted fellow said as he tipped his hat back slightly.

Sam placed the glass and poured. The fellow watched as the amber liquid filled the glass. As soon as Sam had the bottle down, the dusty Dodge stranger grabbed the glass and downed the throat burning quencher.

"Well?" Sam asked as he looked at the fellow.

"Well what, barkeep?"

"That'll be twenty-five cents," Sam said with his hand on the shotgun under the bar.

"That whiskey ain't worth a dime if you ask me. I've had better in Wichita."

"Well, you're not in Wichita anymore," Miss Kitty said as she strolled over, glancing at Sam as she did.

"You don't say, Red."

"Russell. Kitty Russell. And I want you out of my bar, now."

"No. I believe I'll finish my drink first."

"Mister," Sam said as he made his way around the front of the bar, shotgun in his hand, "the lady said out. I won't let her ask you twice," and Sam stuck the barrel into the fellow's back.

The fellow turned his head and over his shoulder said to Sam, "Barkeep, if you value your life, I'd get that shotgun out of my back."

"I'd have a hole in you before you could make a move. Now turn around and head for the doors."

"You just won't listen will you barkeep."

"Well maybe you'll listen to me instead," Miss Kitty said and as the fellow turned back around, Miss Kitty was pointing a barrel right at his face.

He turned around slowly and began to walk to the swinging doors, Sam pushing with the shotgun.

Festus was standing just outside the Long Branch when Sam pushed the fellow out. He squinted his eyes as the fellow grabbed the reigns of his horse, mounted, and rode off.

"You knowed who that was Sam?"

"Don't care as long as he's gone."

"You ain't seen the last of Slade Meechum. The mean streak inside him can roll prairie dogs over with a stare. He ain't gon' t' forget this. You's and Miss Kitty better watch your backs."

"We'll be fine Festus," Sam said and walked back into the Long Branch.

Matt stepped onto the walk as the doors swung closed behind him.

"What was that about Festus?"

"Trouble if you ask me, Matthew. Sam just shoved Slade Meechum out of the Long Branch."

"Slade Meechum?"

"Yeah, and I tell you Matthew, it ain't over. You ain't gon' t' leave town is you? I knowed he's gon' be back fer sure."

"Festus, you know I'm going to Hayes City tomorrow."

"Golly bill Matthew, I forget about that. That prisoner can't wait a few more days?"

"To hang? I'm afraid not Festus."

"Well, let's just hope nuttin' happens while you're gone. But the pit in the bottom of my stomach tells me otherwise."

"Let's hope that pit doesn't get bigger then. I better check on Kitty."

"I'll come with you Matthew."

"Good Festus. Since I'll be gone, you'll have to watch out for things."

"Now that won't be a problem," Festus said as he followed Matt into the Long Branch.

Doc was standing at the corner of the bar with Kitty as Matt walked up. Tipping his hat back a little, Matt greeted, "Doc... Kitty."

"Matt, how about a beer," Kitty said and smiled.

"Now you show up. You know, while you were out doing your marshaling, Kitty here, and not to mention Sam, was doing your work for you."

"Now Doc, go easy on Matt."

"Go easy? Go easy, you say? Okay Kitty, I'll go easy. I won't say anything at all. Yes I will. Thanks for the beer!" Doc said as he rubbed his mustache and looked up at Matt as he walked out.

"What's gotten into him?"

"Oh Matt, you know Doc. He'll come around. He always does."

"On'ry old scudder. Don't he see that Sam was doing you a favor. For all good it's a'gonna get you anyway." Festus said with his eyes scowled.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"Miss Kitty, you knowed you are one of my most favoritest people in Dodge, but..." Festus stopped in mid-sentence and took off his dusty hat and scratched his head.

"But what Festus? Let's hear it."

"Golly bill Miss Kitty, even yous has t' see that Slade Meechum is gonna come back."

"Oh really? You think so, huh?"

"I knowed so."

"Kitty, Festus is right. Meechum is not scared away easily. He has a reputation. And it's not a good one."

"Well Matt, you always come back. Your reputation even sometimes precedes you."

With a smile, Matt looked at Kitty and said, "I think I'll take that beer now."

Kitty smiled that smile back at him and said, "Sam, three beers."

All three, Kitty, Matt, and Festus, stood at the bar, their backs to the swinging doors. They did not hear or see Slade Meechum walk inside.

"Red! Hey Red! Over here!"

Kitty, Matt, Festus, and Sam all turned to see him standing there with his gun drawn.

"I told you, my name is Kitty Russell."

"I'll handle this Kitty."

"That's right Red, hide behind the big marshal. You're probably used to hiding behind men all the time. Just like earlier behind that barkeep there!"

"Now look here," Kitty said as she walked in front of Matt, grabbing his gun in the process, then pushed him back a little, "I don't know who you are mister, and frankly, I don't care. I don't take kindly to strangers coming into my bar brandishing a gun. Furthermore, I do not have to hide behind a man to show I am woman. A lady knows her place, and right now, this lady's place is throwing you out again. Or would you rather get a bullet?"

"Red, you don't have the nerve to pull the trigger."

"Just try me!" Kitty said and the shot reverberated of the walls inside the Long Branch.

"Festus, go get Doc! Now!" Matt exclaimed as he knelt.

Festus ran out as fast as he could to Doc's stairs.

"I... Didn't... Think... You'd really do it Red," Meechum said through ragged heavy breaths while clutching his gut.

Kitty just stared down at him as Doc came in with Festus right behind him. As he leaned down, Slade Meechum stared back darkly at Kitty.

"And again, the name's Kitty Russell" she said and turned back to the bar for her beer.

Slade Meechum took his last breath as Kitty turned.

Everyone inside the Long Branch just looked at Miss Kitty, including Matt, Doc, and Festus. None of them could actually believe what had happened.

Kitty saw them staring, took a sip of her beer, and as she put it back on the bar, said, "Well... no one messes with Red."

Then there were chuckles throughout the Long Branch and Matt just smirked and shook his head slightly. Seemed as if Kitty said it all.


End file.
